Sob o Toque
by 2Dobbys
Summary: Hermione está encurralada no armário do mestre de poções. Queria provas de que ele era um Death Eater, mas não não contou que um Snape ferido chegasse mais cedo e acompanhado por Dumbledore, assistindo à verdade que Snape sempre escondera. Quando está prestes a escapar-se, Snape dirige-se ao armário onde ela se encontra...


**Sob o Toque**

Hermione Granger estava em pânico. Não apenas assustada, ou apreensiva, ou ansiosa. Não. Pânico, puro e duro. Era desta que ia ser expulsa… depois de tantas regras quebradas com os seus dois melhores amigos sem ser apanhada, tinha mesmo de ser naquele momento? E _naquela_ situação?

Estava escondida no armário de ingredientes do professor Snape. Porquê? Por que mais uma vez o trio de ouro dos Gryffindor decidira arriscar a sua mais do que esticada sorte para procurar informações sobre os Death Eaters. Como? Voltando a roubar ingredientes que lhes estavam vedados do armário privado do professor Snape para uma nova poção que lhes possibilitaria serem invisíveis por tempo limitado – já que o manto da invisibilidade de Harry já não chegava para os cobrir aos três – e assim espiarem o professor de poções de diversas maneiras ao mesmo tempo. Porquê ela? Por que ela própria se tinha oferecido para o fazer. Se Harry ou Ron fossem ali à procura daquele ingrediente tão específico, certamente que trariam qualquer um dos outros dez ingredientes semelhantes em aspeto que rodeavam o ingrediente correto. Sim, ela era a mais indicada para o fazer… mas agora já não tinha tanta certeza. Afinal, ela supunha que Snape estivesse fora por várias horas…

Ela mal tivera tempo para se esconder no pequeno armário antes que o próprio Snape entrasse de rompante na divisão apoiado em Dumbledore.

Hermione abriu uma pequena fresta do armário para ver o que raio estava a acontecer ali.

- Foi por um triz, Severus... se não fosse a tua rápida ação contra os outros Death Eaters, a esta hora já Riddle te tinha feito em cinzas.

Hermione nem conseguia acreditar. Snape era afinal um agente duplo, espião ao serviço de Dumbledore e da Ordem de Fénix. Sempre fora… e estivera quase a ser descoberto por outros seguidores de Voldemort – felizmente que lhes apagara a memória antes de terem tempo de avisarem o seu mestre; no entanto, não tinha saído ileso: uma grande faixa de tecido de um negro profundo cobria-lhe os olhos, dando a volta à cabeça, e Dumbledore acabava de sarar algumas feridas e hematomas mais superficiais no resto do corpo.

- Agora acalma-te meu rapaz… - murmurava Dumbledore enquanto retirava uma barra de chocolate das vestes e a colocava nas mãos de Snape – Come isto que te sentirás melhor…

Mal Snape se apercebeu do que era, afastou aquilo como se o queimasse; apoiou os cotovelos na velha mas maciça mesa de carvalho e colocou a cabeça entre as mãos, como se estivesse em desespero. Hermione assustou-se com a voz que saía do professor de poções – Não aguento mais, Albus…! Por favor, faz com que pare…!

Hermione arrepiou-se quando se apercebeu realmente do que acontecera: os Death Eaters que o haviam apanhado não só o tinham torturado fisicamente como também (e principalmente) psicologicamente. De alguma maneira, tinham conseguido ultrapassar as fortes barreiras que o mestre de poções se habituara a construir em redor da sua mente e tinham feito um encantamento que Hermione já ouvira dizer ter-se tornado numa espécie de nova assinatura dos seguidores do senhor das trevas: combinando o poder drenante de um Dementor a um novo e por isso mesmo ainda pouco conhecido feitiço, obrigavam a vítima a ver repetidamente os seus maiores erros, distorcendo-os de maneira a que os detalhes tivessem piores consequências do que na realidade tinham tido, apagando toda a esperança e força de vontade da pessoa em questão, levando-a gradualmente à loucura. Quando as vítimas chegavam a esse terrível estágio mental final, o encantamento começava a desvanecer-se, deixando a pessoa com lesões mentais e mágicas irreversíveis. Quem assistia de fora nada podia fazer, a não ser esperar que a maldição afrouxasse e rezar para que a pessoa não ficasse demasiado lesada – como era óbvio, quanto mais a vítima tivesse passado por experiências desagradáveis ou de que se arrependesse amargamente, pior era o estado em que ficava. E pela cara que Dumbledore fazia, Snape estava condenado.

- Não… por favor, não! Parem! Deixem-na em paz! – gritou Snape de repente dando um murro à mesa e fazendo com que alguns objetos que lá estavam em cima caíssem ao chão e se partissem num estrondo. A jovem dera um salto com aquela cena inesperada. Ela nunca vira o seu professor tão descontrolado.

De semblante triste, Dumbledore voltara a guardar o chocolate nas vestes e pegara Snape pelos ombros, obrigando-o a sentar-se – Severus, respira fundo… a Lily já não está entre nós, lembra-te disso. Eles já não a podem magoar… por favor, Severus, tenta controlar a tua mente. Não os deixes controlarem-te… tenta saltar para o presente, pensa em algo do presente, não do passado…

- Ela está morta Albus… - gemia Snape – E a culpa é minha! Não! Não matem a Lily! Por favor, não ela, é tudo o que peço! Matem-me a mim…!

Hermione nem se dera conta que uma lágrima solitária lhe descia pela cara ao observar aquela cena. Afinal Snape fora um apaixonado pela mãe de Harry. Não admirava que detestasse tanto o rapaz: era a cara chapada do homem com quem Lily casara. Ele ainda a amava depois de tanto tempo?

Snape tinha espasmos de cada vez que a cena na sua mente mudava. Só de vez em quando é que ainda parecia ter noção da realidade – Albus… por favor, mata-me.

- Sabes que não o posso fazer, Severus…

- PORQUÊ? – vociferava o mestre de poções – Não lhe chega todos os anos em que estive ao seu serviço? E ao serviço _dele_? Não lhe chega as vezes que arrisquei o meu pescoço com mentiras para o senhor das trevas para que o _seu_ protegido não tivesse de se preocupar com quem o quer morto? Não lhe chega os sacrifícios que tive de fazer, o ter desperdiçado a _minha_ vida pela merda de um bem maior? Isto não é vida, Dumbledore, é existência por conta de outrem! Estou farto de não poder viver a minha vida à _minha_ maneira. Ando aqui a servir de marionete a dois reis que me olham apenas como um meio para chegar a um fim.

- Severus, meu rapaz, sabes perfeitamente que olho para ti e estimo-te como a um filho…

- COMO A UM FILHO?! Tal como o canalha que se autointitulava de meu pai apenas por me ter gerado? Só pode ser esse tipo de estima que tens por mim! – cuspiu Snape – Mandarias um filho teu fazer o meu trabalho, Dumbledore? Utilizarias a dor de um filho teu de maneira a que pudesse pensar que apenas ao ser-te leal poderia expiar os seus pecados e os seus remorsos? Mandá-lo-ias constantemente ver a face da Morte a ameaçá-lo por detrás das hipóteses sempre existentes de o virem a descobrir? Duvido seriamente disso, e se acaso o fizesses, dou graças por nunca teres sido abençoado com um filho.

O semblante de Dumbledore alterou-se: ele tinha ficado magoado com aquelas palavras. Mas Hermione via, com incredulidade, que muitas das acusações de Snape ao seu "benfeitor" eram verdade – conseguia ver isso nos olhos do diretor.

Snape voltara a deslizar para o seu delírio, começando de novo com espasmos ligeiros – Não… NÃO! Por favor, outra vez não…

Dumbledore franziu o sobrolho – Severus…?

- Não… primeiro a Lily, agora _ela_… por favor, NÃO!

Hermione franziu o sobrolho. Quem seria _ela_? Albus sentia-se totalmente impotente – Severus… meu rapaz… _ela_ está bem, está segura…!

- Por que é que todas as pessoas que amo têm de ser alvo do ódio deles? Por que é que o pouco que tenho me tem de ser sempre tirado…? Por que é que o meu destino é ser eternamente infeliz e miserável?

Hermione tinha a cara lavada em lágrimas. Numa hora, tudo o que pensara sobre o seu professor tinha sido virado completamente do avesso. Aquele homem era extremamente infeliz, e o termo felicidade era quase desconhecido para ele.

Como é que alguém conseguia suportar tamanho sofrimento sozinho? Bem, sozinho não… parecera-lhe ter entendido que Snape se apaixonara outra vez, e aparentemente por uma mulher de origem muggle. Mas se ele se sentia tão infeliz assim, ela não deveria corresponder, tal como Lily. Sentiu o coração apertado pela infelicidade que emanava do seu professor. Ele era realmente um homem valoroso… conseguira enganar toda a gente, incluindo o próprio Voldemort. Será que ele podia realmente confiar em alguém? Duvidava. Afinal, mesmo o homem a quem era leal o usava. Baixou o olhar e tentou controlar os soluços. Ela não conseguia imaginar a sua vida sem Harry ou Ron – sem amigos a sua existência seria totalmente vazia de significado. Um sentimento profundo de compaixão formou-se dentro de si. Ela queria mesmo que aquele homem um dia pudesse conhecer a felicidade – chegava de sofrimento para quem tinha dado tudo de si para que outros ficassem bem. Era hora de aquele homem viver.

Hermione mexeu-se um pouco, fazendo uma das portas do armário fazer um baixo estalido. Parou de respirar quando notou uma leve inclinação da cabeça do diretor na sua direção. O seu coração batia a mil à hora. _Oh Merlin… é desta que vou ser expulsa…_ libertou o ar que prendera nos pulmões quando o diretor voltou de novo as suas atenções para Snape - Bem, Severus… faz um esforço para acalmares a tua mente. Tenho de tratar de um assunto da máxima urgência.

Snape acenou com a cabeça, como se já estivesse habituado a ser deixado sozinho a lamber as próprias feridas. Hermione ficou boquiaberta enquanto via o diretor dar umas palmadinhas no ombro do mestre de poções e sair porta fora, deixando-o sozinho na sua luta interior contra os seus demónios. Um sentimento de revolta apoderou-se da jovem. Como é que Dumbledore conseguia deixá-lo sozinho naquele estado miserável?!

Quando Dumbledore desapareceu no raio de visão da rapariga, ela tinha a certeza de que era uma questão de tempo até Snape se dirigir ao quarto. Aí ela já podia sair dali à vontade, mesmo que as portas do armário rangessem um pouco…

Snape ainda tinha espasmos e murmurava para si próprio quando se conseguiu levantar a custo e desapareceu do seu campo de visão. Hermione abrira apenas um pouco mais as portadas quando Snape as abriu de rompante, fazendo-a gemer de susto antes que se conseguisse controlar. É claro que o mestre de poções iria buscar uma poção fortalecedora ao seu armário! Como é que ela não pensara nisso?

Snape ouvira o gemido e estacara de imediato, alerta – Quem está aí? - Tentou estender os seus tentáculos mentais de maneira a saber quem era a pessoa à sua frente e quais as suas intenções. Fosse de que maneira fosse, ele teria de lhe aplicar um _obliviatus_, já que toda a conversa com Dumbledore era confidencial… e privada. Qual não foi o seu espanto quando embateu numa imagem de si mesmo sob o ponto de vista da outra pessoa. A perspetiva dava-lhe a sensação de que a pessoa à sua frente estava tão aterrada que apenas conseguira conjurar como muro exatamente o que estava a ver.

O seu instinto levou a sua mão às vestes, mas deixara a varinha sobre a mesa. Tentou concentrar-se em invocá-la, mas as visões aterradoras continuavam a poluir a sua lucidez.

Hermione, ainda em pânico de ter sido descoberta, entendera a necessidade do professor se sentir seguro em tão mau momento. Invocou ela a varinha do professor. Recorrendo a toda a coragem Gryffindor que poderia ter, pegou tremulamente na mão dele que, embora inicialmente recusasse o contacto, rapidamente enrijeceu quando sentiu colocarem-lhe a sua própria varinha na mão.

Snape franziu as sobrancelhas. O que raio se estava a passar? Definitivamente que à sua frente não tinha um Death Eater… além disso, a mão que o tocara era pequena e quente. Recordando-se da imagem que a pessoa em questão mantinha como muro de maneira a que a sua mente não fosse atacada, lembrou-se que a pessoa era certamente mais baixa do que ele. Mãos suaves e pequenas, e estatura mais baixa: era certamente uma mulher. E jovem. Seria…?

Inadvertidamente esticou a mão em direção à pessoa que se encontrava à sua frente. Tinha de tentar "ver" quem era aquela pessoa…

Hermione nem se apercebera que estava a reter o ar há já algum tempo; todo o seu corpo tremia. Era desta que a sua sorte terminava. Bem que podia dizer adeus às suas brilhantes perspetivas de futuro… tudo por causa de um erro estúpido e idiota. Os nervos e o stresse profundo fizeram aflorar à pele muitas outras coisas que a menina de ouro dos Gryffindor guardava para si há já muito tempo. Uma lágrima rebelde acabava de lhe rolar pela cara abaixo quando sente uma mão fria e ligeiramente áspera acariciá-la.

Snape sentira um arrepio ao tocar na face da jovem à sua frente. Pele macia e quente, e algo húmido… uma lágrima, talvez? Certamente que estaria preocupada em ser expulsa por ter sido apanhada em flagrante. Levou a outra mão à face imaculada da criatura que tivera o desejo suicida de entrar nos seus aposentos sem autorização e que ouvira coisas que ninguém além de Dumbledore teria ouvido, avançando aos poucos, tateando o caminho em busca da sua identidade.

Hermione fechara os olhos face às carícias não planeadas do professor. Ele tentava reconhecer a jovem à sua frente, mas Hermione apenas se deixava levar por aquele inconsciente gesto de carinho. Nunca ninguém a tocara assim com tanto cuidado e atenção desde os seus pais na sua infância. Surpreendeu-se quando aquelas mãos lhe enxugaram as lágrimas com delicadeza. Apenas voltou a sentir receio quando as mãos chegaram ao seu cabelo demasiado volumoso e cheio de jeitos.

Snape nem queria acreditar quando as suas mãos acarinhavam um cabelo fofo e sedoso, embora obviamente volumoso. Não conseguiu resistir a aproximar-se um pouco mais, tocar com a ponta do seu nariz adunco nos fios convidativos e inspirar fundo. Nem conseguia acreditar… parecia mesmo ela. A estatura, o cabelo e o seu cheiro – a cacau. Por isso é que não gostava de comer esse doce em especial: lembrava-o sempre do que queria ter para si e não podia, _ela_. Sempre que passava por ela nas aulas ou nos corredores, aquele doce e envolvente cheiro atraía-o para a sua perdição, e de todas as vezes que isso acontecia ele tinha de utilizar toda a sua força de vontade e mais alguma para não cometer nenhuma loucura. Um professor nunca se deve envolver com uma aluna… mas seria realmente ela ou alguém semelhante?

- Quem és tu? – sussurrou o professor ao seu ouvido. Hermione sentiu os joelhos tremerem com aquela voz grave, mas não se atreveu a abrir a boca. Snape estava desesperado para saber quem ela era. Se fosse para ser alguém que tivesse ouvido tudo aquilo, para estar ali naquele momento… por favor, que fosse ela – Por favor… diz-me.

Hermione ficou espantada com o tom de voz baixo e quase suplicante do professor. Ela queria tanto dizer-lhe que ele podia confiar nela, queria tanto fazê-lo sentir-se melhor… ela sentia-se a sofrer por ele. Quando ele estava a centímetros da sua cara, ainda analisando a cara da jovem à sua frente, Hermione analisou-o a ele também, tanto com os olhos como também com as mãos: estendeu as suas mãos trémulas e tocou na face do mestre de poções. Ao primeiro toque, Snape retraiu-se, mas rapidamente se ambientou ao toque suave e carinhoso.

A jovem nunca tinha estado tão perto de Snape, e observava cada traço, cada linha de expressão… e os seus olhos caíram na sua boca entreaberta. Antes de pensar sequer no que fazia, Hermione aproximou-se mais, até os seus narizes se tocarem. Pareciam dar beijinhos à esquimó, tocando-se com os narizes, até que ela avançou mais um pouco, tocando ao de leve com os seus lábios receosos nos dele.

Aquele momento pareceu durar várias horas. Nenhum deles se mexeu durante longos minutos, até Snape voltar a acariciar o cabelo dela, dando um suave fim ao beijo partilhado.

- Por favor… diz-me que és tu…

Hermione não sabia de quem o professor falava, e não lhe queria provocar um desgosto. Tinha a certeza que mal abrisse a boca para lhe responder, Snape ficaria furioso.

Voltou a acariciá-lo com cuidado para não fazer pressão na faixa que lhe tapava os olhos. Ela não sabia o que sentir naquele momento, a não ser fazer de tudo para que o professor pudesse confiar nela. Ela queria desesperadamente que ele confiasse nela. Assim, mesmo sabendo que ele iria deixar aquela faceta sem qualquer tipo de máscara de lado mal ela abrisse a boca e a fosse seguramente enfeitiçar depois, Hermione encostara a boca trémula ao ouvido do mais velho, derramando lágrimas por saber o que se seguiria e sussurrou-lhe.

- Por favor, confie em mim… não sei como lhe provar que o pode fazer, eu sei que não deveria estar aqui, mas agradeço a qualquer entidade superior que possa existir por ter presenciado este momento e saber que é um bom homem, íntegro e justo. Perdoe-me pela intrusão… e por favor, confie em mim… prometo que não lhe voltarei a dar qualquer tipo de problemas, por favor não me apague a memória…

Snape congelara ao ouvir a voz que saía da jovem – Granger…?

Hermione sentia uma enorme tristeza dentro de si ao ouvir o tom de voz do seu professor – Por favor perdoe-me… prometo que não abrirei a boca sobre nada do que se passou a ninguém… - e afastou-se dele apressadamente quando sentiu que ele lhe agarrara o pulso firmemente.

- Hermione… és mesmo tu?

A morena estacou, surpresa. Ele estava a trata-la pelo seu primeiro nome?! Quando pensava que não se conseguiria surpreender mais, Snape puxou-a para si com urgência, abraçando-a emocionado – Estás bem?

Ela não entendia, mas estava grata por ele não a ter feito em cinzas – Estou, professor. Por favor, não me apague a memória nem me expulse… prometo guardar segredo do que vi e ouvi hoje. Por favor…!

Ela calou-se quando Snape subtilmente lhe tocou nos lábios com as pontas dos dedos. A boca dela era mesmo suave – Peço perdão pelo… pelo…

- A culpa foi minha, peço imensa desculpa, não sei o que me deu…

Snape recomeçou com os silvos de dor, afastando-se dela e apoiando-se numa das portas do armário – Não… não, não lhe podem fazer mal, não a ela, por favor!

Hermione pegou então num dos frascos de poção fortalecedora que Snape tinha muito bem catalogados no armário, abriu-o e colocou-o junto à boca do mestre de poções – Beba, vai fazer-lhe bem… - e como Snape se afastava, Hermione pegou-lhe no maxilar e conseguiu colocar parte do gargalo dentro da boca, entornando o líquido de maneira a que o professor não tivesse outro remédio senão engolir aquilo.

Acalmou-se quase instantaneamente. – Creio que é a primeira vez que me sinto grato pelo teu sentido prático, Hermione… - e esboçou um ligeiro sorriso.

Hermione estava estupefacta. Ele estava-lhe grato, a sorrir… e a aparentemente a adorar dizer o seu nome de batismo. Voltou a tocá-lo com a ponta dos seus dedos, e ele pareceu render-se ao seu toque – O que aconteceu?

- Acredito que ouviste toda a conversa, não?

- Estou a falar de agora… quem é _ela_? – e deu por si a sentir uma pontada de ciúme. Afinal, ela é que estava ali com ele, e não a tal mulher por quem ele estava apaixonado…

Ele pareceu hesitar, mas decidiu-se a confiar nela. Afinal, até se tinham beijado, por Merlin…

Voltou a colocar as mãos de cada lado da sua face quente – És tu, Hermione… - disse, surpreendendo-a com as suas palavras e com o seu toque amoroso – Sempre foste tu… por favor, não me odeies, eu… - mas foi interrompido com um beijo intenso e salgado de lágrimas. Ele nem conseguia acreditar no que lhe estava a acontecer… se fosse um sonho, que nunca mais acordasse.

Mãos sedentas de apoio enterradas nos cabelos um do outro, dentes famintos a mordiscarem os lábios; aquilo estava a ficar fora de controlo. Quando começou a sentir o seu baixo-ventre a dar sinal de vida, caiu na real e afastou-a gentilmente.

- Isto não pode acontecer… eu sou teu professor, tu minha aluna, e mesmo que tal fosse possível, seria inaceitável e terias a tua vida arruinada por minha causa…

- Então ajudá-lo-ei em segredo. Harry e Ron não saberão de nada, nem ninguém o saberá até eu ter limpado o seu nome da lista negra do Ministério.

Mais uma onda de tremores e espasmos que rapidamente desapareceram quando Hermione o voltou a tocar.

- Apenas estás com as emoções trocadas devido a tudo o que ficaste a saber. Não há sentimentos em ti que se comparem aos meus… é impossível que ames alguém como eu.

- Eu sinto algo por si… não sei o que é, admito, mas sinto-o. Pode ainda não ser tão forte, mas sê-lo-á. Primeiro terei de o conhecer… e para isso servirão também as alturas em que aqui virei para o ajudar a recuperar.

Snape sorriu, mal conseguindo acreditar no que ouvia – Esperei anos para ouvir isso… esperar mais um pouco não fará grande diferença.

Hermione sorriu de volta e abraçou-o ternamente – Até logo, professor…

- Até… logo?

Hermione pressentiu um tom triste nas suas palavras e tentou acalmá-lo – Sim, como está num estado lastimável espero começar a ajudá-lo no que puder ainda hoje… ou tem planos?

Ele fez um esforço para não se rir – Não, não tenho qualquer tipo de planos… tanto que seria estranho sair daqui com esta venda.

- Concordo plenamente… – sussurrou ela próxima dele – Então até logo, professor…

Deu-lhe um leve beijo no canto da boca, e afastou-se dele, a cada passo que dava com mais certezas de que iria ilibá-lo de vez mal saísse de Hogwarts e que fosse qual fosse o sentimento que a unia a ele, este iria crescer. Harry e Ron teriam de aguentar com isso e ela não estava preocupada. Os amigos teriam de crescer, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Snape dirigiu-se para o seu quarto, apenas conseguindo sorrir de carinho. A pensar em Hermione, nem se apercebeu que as más visões tinham definitivamente desistido de o atormentar.


End file.
